Resistance welding is a thermo-electric process in which heat is generated at the interface of two parts to be joined by passing an electrical current through the parts for a controlled time and under a controlled pressure (also called force). The name resistance welding derives from the fact that the resistance of the work pieces and electrodes are used to generate heat at the interface of the work pieces. Resistance welding can be done quickly, with no consumables (such as brazing materials, solder, or welding rods), to form a reliable joint.
Some resistance welding applications may require the flexibility and versatility of a hand held welding tool. Hand held welding tools, such as pistol grip hand pieces or the like, may allow welding of complex and close proximity geometries. In general, hand held welding tools are easy to use, require low maintenance, and provide a great deal of flexibility. However, the geometry of certain work pieces and spaces may not be compatible for resistance welding using a hand piece alone. The use of a high pressure handle also may be used when an exact known force is required. The high pressure handle may be larger than the pistol grip and cannot access areas requiring the exacting force. Accordingly, there is a need for an attachment that enables the hand piece to be used in these confined workspaces.